


Championtale

by AmeratsuG98



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeratsuG98/pseuds/AmeratsuG98
Summary: Frisk Cathar was kicked out of his own home against his wishes as a child. Parents hung as a punishment due to his forbidden genetic background. And managed to thrive in the wild all on his own till a family of outcasts like him took him in for a short amount of time until he were of age to go out into the world. They taught Frisk all he could know to survive. One fateful hunt had him end up in the very place where Monsters are said to have been sealed.
Relationships: Adventure - Relationship, Frans, Romance - Relationship, other ships - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

Prologue coming soon...


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Beginning

One night on the road, Frisk was attacked and managed to escape. He came across what he thought was an abandoned hall. He glanced back to see his pursuer’s standing by the entrance of the yard, shaking in fear ‘Strange’. He wondered what they’re afraid of. Shrugging, he used the last of his strength to push open the doors with his left shoulder. Covered in bruises and cuts head to toe, he collapsed inside on the carpeted floor, and slowly bled out. Black slowly taking over his vision.

.

.

.

.

He thought it was the end for him when he awoke with a gasp, alive and his wounds patched up, no less. He scanned the room and found himself stripped of his weapons, and lacking in clothes. Obnoxiously loud airy snores caught his attention and turned to see a skeleton dead asleep. One arm draped over where his stomach should be while the other rests above their skull, drooling. He panicked and withheld a scream ‘What the hell?! Where the fuck am I?! Why am I naked in this stranger’s bed?!’. He frantically checked himself for any odd marks. Frisk had found none other than scars and thankfully, he still had his underwear on. He cursed under his breath and sent the sleeping skeleton a glare. He contemplated throwing water on him just for revenge but decided against it. He doesn’t know what the monster is capable of. From what he sensed, the monster is a warlock. They’re are a force to be reckoned with. He flinched when the other master of the house began to stir, sitting up while rubbing their sockets.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Centuries went by ever since humans and monster went to war with each other, leaving monster kind sealed away from the rest of the world. Rules surfaced around the ban of monster-human couples. As hybrids are by law forbidden and must be either exiled or executed. A monster consummating with a human is considered highly taboo too. If the Empire gets their hands on the people responsible for breaking the law. It’s always execution. No mercy whatsoever.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Shia didn’t want to leave her husband behind but begged her to take Frisk and run. “Please! Take our child and run! I’ll be fine! I’ll catch up with you. I promise honey!” placing a hand on her cheek before giving a goodbye kiss. He slowly backed off, bearing a pained expression and she glanced back once more “Promise me you’ll come back!” “I will. No matter what!” unsheathing his blade and standing by the door. She sent him a determined look before leaving the house “Come on!! Over here!! You want them?! You’re gonna have to go through me!!” he shouted from the distance. The farther away she got, she only heard a roar and blood curdling screams. Assuming Baron had just changed form. Thankful she’s not there to see the carnage. She pushed her horse to run faster with their sobbing 8 year old child tucked against her. She rubbed his back “Shh... it’s okay. It’s okay. Everything will be fine. My beloved child”.

Unfortunately, they were caught. Frisk watched in utter horror as they beat and drag his kicking, and screaming mother away “Momma!!!” “Just run away, little one!! Go!!”. He could only do as his parent said and never look back. The rest of the men hot on his tail.


	4. Chapter 1- Part 2

The baker marked off the final shopper on the list and called in for the night, retrieving his keys from the desk, and locked the door behind him while taking out the trash. He heard the sound of a crying child and rushed to end up finding one wearing muddied, and tattered clothing. Even some mud smeared around the feet and back legs. He next, crouched down at eye level “What’s wrong child?”. Quite concerned since he’s never actually seen this one before around here at all. But still careful of whether or not it could be a trap. The child kept crying “I’m all alone. I’m hungry and my parents are g-goneeee!!!”. His heart shattered at this, only strengthening his fatherly instinct to find whoever had done this. To an innocent child, no less. “How about you come home with me and clean up while I get you something to eat. I’m sure I have left over pretzels?? And then we can find your parents”. 

The man had zero luck finding Frisk’s parents. Coming to a dead end. But he offered to adopt the orphaned child as one of his own. With time and patience, it happened. He introduced the new child to his other grown up children and gotten immediately accepted. Giving Frisk the best happy childhood they’ll offer. They never spoiled him but taught him life lessons and important skills over time.


	5. Chapter 2

-Time Skip to 12 years later-

The human explored around the woods in search of a deer and rabbits. Since he needs to stock up on food again. Until a creepy looking deer with a weird face lock eyes with him. Appearing to either run or attack with it’s large rack of antlers. Frisk had his crossbow ready. And the deer began to paw at the ground. It’s hellbent on attacking him now. Now that he’s made the first official move that signed the two’s fate to one another. The creature made a high pitched noise and charged him. He then rolled out of the way But the attempt at hunting had gone sour, leaving him with a collection of bruises from a hard kick to the back. And it trampled him this time. An odd pull and burning sensation in his soul made itself known to the fight as it shot something at him. The force sending his back into the tree behind him. Frisk pull out his hunting knife and awaited when it had charged again, taking a deep slash in the process to sink his knife into the creatures shoulder. A horrible scream escaped it and finally bound off “Shit!”. The human knew pursuing the deer will cause him more injuries and trouble if he follows. 

.

.

.

.

Frisk have doubled over again, to have witnessed another stinging bout of pain from the lazily patched wound. Bleeding like a stuck pig “Come on. Just a little longer”. The steed tugged on the pant leg of his jeans “Where did you bring me this time girl?”. The horse tugged again, urging him to dismount “What? You want me to rest here?” He scanned the surrounding area. He thought it was beautiful. Covered in a variety of many flowers and surrounded by cherry blossom trees all around. It was very peaceful here. It felt... safe. Frisk dismounted the mare, Fili giving him a hand in getting off the saddle to sit down right in front of a tree, leaning against it while taking in deep breaths and exhaling to ease the pain. The horse moved closer and butted its head against his as a way to offer more comfort “Hehe. I’m okay girl. Really”. She snorted and tossed her head, disagreeing with his statement. “Okay okay. I’m not alright” he huffed. The pain soon died down but another figure showed up out of the shrine. A blurry outline of a pale skeletal monster dressed in a white, blue, pink, and gold trimmed kimono with flower patterns came into view as darkness crawled at the ends of his vision. Passing out.


	6. Friend

-Flashback-  
At the end of the day, the working skeletal monster had come across someone laying unconscious in the back woods while bearing wounds. He took no extra time to crouch and bend down to see if he’s alive. He placed his bag on the log and examined him, feeling his pulse, and peeling away the ruined cloth. Thankfully, he was still breathing but what concerned the skeleton more was the fact that he’s bleeding out profusely. ‘His pulse is weak. And just how long was he bleeding out? This is not good. I need to treat his wounds right away! Or else he might die!’ determined, he lift him up and threw his arm over his shoulder and propped the hybrid up on his back, and snatched his bag in the process “Perhaps bringing you back to the king isn’t a great idea. Considering, I don’t know who you are yet and there’s no-valid ID on you at the moment” he grunted, adjusting the man against his back a little to accommodate the weight. “Maybe I could treat you at my house. That way, we don’t cause an unnecessary uproar”.

The skeleton stood, finishing up from treating the dying mans wounds and making sure he made it through the night by staying up as much as possible. 

But a tired yawn escaped him, shrugging before laying down in his own bed the patient is also occupying ‘Too tired’.

-To be continued-  
.

.

.

.

-Present-  
He yawned and stretched before glancing over to his left to stare at his guest. He was just about open his mouth to say something when the human-monster hybrid angrily picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it into his face “Why am I Here?! What did you do to me?!”. He threw his skeletal hands up in defeat “W-wait! I’ll tell you what is goi-Oomf!” receiving another pillow to the face. And dodged a few more. This went on for a while with him trying to talk Frisk down from running off and him throwing more of the same shit at the other. “Stop! You must sit down!! This situation is not what you think!” Shouting for him to stop before he reopens his wounds by running around out of reach from the concerned monster. 

He paused and bared an expression of suspicion, squinting at the other slightly “What do you mean ‘It’s not what you think?!’. Explain before I kick your sorry ass!” Pulling up the blanket to at least cover some of his exposed body, frowning “Listen here! You just randomly showed up at my home and bled out on my damn floor! I wanted to help you and patched your wounds up. I swear on my grave I did nothing else but provide you a warm home and decent bed for a night, alright? We good here?”. Skeptical, he read the skeleton’s aura and the tone of his voice. He sounded very honest and had a kind aura about him too. With a bit of an attitude to go along with it but his is within his every right to be a little irked. With the treatment he’s given the monster the past 5 minutes. He relaxed a little, knowing the other can be trusted but still kept his guard up. This guy can put him down at any given time. Doesn’t mean he won’t put up a fight if he were to do anything suspicious or even attack him. A thought of using magic to get away temporarily crossed Frisk’s mind.

The man fixed him with a gentle smile and he blushed a little “Why couldn’t you find another place to sleep rather than here?! That would’ve saved me the trouble of ever thinking I slept with some random ass man?!” “This is my bed too you know?” “But still!!”. Magic gathered in his hands and the skeleton gasped, quickly surging forward to grasp the hybrid’s wrists. “What the hell are you doing?! H-hey! Let go-!” His magic then started to shift into a blood red color and gotten out of control. Frisk was foolish for trying use it right now. He just wanted to teleport out of there, ASAP! He then felt his own magic mingle with the skeleton’s as they muttered something under their breath. An incantation of some sort. In a flash, the spell dispersed in his hands and the monster released his wrists with a strained sigh. Frisk can only stare in horror as he tried so many times to summon his own magic. But all he got was absolutely nothing “W-what the fuck did you do to me?!” “Simple. I sealed your magic. You won’t be using it till you’re fully recovered, got that? You could’ve died if I hadn’t stopped it”. He backed away in fear. He had nothing to defend himself with now. Nothing, none, zip! Zilch! The skeleton could only sigh and and left the bed “Stay here. You need something to eat to regain your strength. I’ll be back”. Frisk sighed to himself, wondering what’s going to happen to him. Now that he’s stuck with this guy.


End file.
